


238,900 Miles Apart

by moonmayhem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Neighbors, This is nothing but cute fluff, we stan the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmayhem/pseuds/moonmayhem
Summary: Full moons either stir up trouble or cause things to fall into perfect alignment. This feels like the latter.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 8





	238,900 Miles Apart

One night, with a mug of tea in hand and the moon full and tall in the sky, the image of Kuroo Tetsurou under her spotlight gleam caused a high spring tide to well-up inside your chest.

Facing his back, there is very little to view, but the end of a red scarf lifts lazily in the wind while his head tilts towards the vastness of the night sky. Absently, you wonder what he’s staring at—perhaps it’s the twinkling of stars or the sheer fullness of the celestial body illuminating his figure—or if he is contemplating moments in his day or pieces of himself. The night does that, you think, as does the push and pull of the moon’s gravity. She makes one act in ways that has others whisper of lunacy and cosmic forces at play.

On the balcony of your apartment, you watch as a breath of water vapor appears, then evaporates from his mouth. He turns around, stuffs his hands into the pockets of his heavy jacket and watches the ground as he walks back towards the apartment complex. You watch as he stares at the sidewalk beneath his feet, only looking up once when he finally feels peering eyes on his person.

There is the barest hint of a stutter in his step when bright hazel colored eyes catch yours. He smiles; the moon’s glow doing wonders for his glossy black hair, and asks, “Beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Enchanting,” you answer, and a gentle upturn echoed the once radiant smile he wore.

He disappears into the building and your heart lingers on his words and how that was the first time he had ever spoken to you.

Five, maybe ten minutes pass, and the mug held loosely in your hand is half-empty and lukewarm. You decide to retire for the night, along with the forgotten liquid, but the sound of a sliding door stops your withdrawal.

Out peeks a head full of dark, messy hair, and the same eyes that met yours minutes earlier.

“Hi,” he breathes, stepping further out onto the connected balcony. “I think this is the first time we’ve talked.”

Kuroo Tetsurou is your neighbor. You’ve known this since the very day he moved in. Someone as busy as he always seemed to be was difficult to strike up a conversation with. You’d grown accustomed to the image of his back and broad shoulders, never being close or brave enough to touch. Reaching for him felt like reaching for the moon.

“It is,” you glance back up at the moon. “Nice to meet you, neighbor.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” In your peripheral, you see his gaze matches your own. “What’s your name?”

Despite its tepidness, you take a sip of the chamomile tea still in the mug. Quietly, you tell him.

When he tells you his name, the smile on your lips is hidden behind the rim of your mug. You don’t have the guts to tell him, I know, so you hum as a response instead.

“Do you do this often?” You ask.

“Hm?”

“Gaze at the moon.”

“Oh,” he sighs. “I suppose so. The moon is the one that usually greets me back home after a long day of work.”

You blink at him. It’s nearly 2 o’clock in the morning. “You just got home from work?”

“Yeah.”

“Welcome home.” There’s a heat in your cheeks that doesn’t allow you to keep looking at him. “Good work.”

A beat of silence lingers between you before you hear his quiet thanks. You don’t dare turn to see his reaction.

There is a powerful gust of wind and a shiver rolls over your entire body.

“Are you cold?” His body shifts towards the small partition between your respective balconies and he stares at the exposed skin of your arms. “You’ve got goosebumps.”

“Yeah,” you chuckle. “My tea’s gone cold, too. I should probably head inside.”

He nods, gentle eyes mimicking that of a tired cat. “Good night, then.”

With your hand on the sliding glass door, he speaks once more.

“Let’s do this again.”

“Huh?”

“Look at the moon.” His fingertips tap against the railing between you. “Her beauty is better viewed from up here, and I think it would be nice having someone to do it with.”

“I’d like that.” You smile and slide open the door to your apartment. “Good night, Kuroo-san.”

When you finally collapse onto your bed and stare up at the ceiling of your room, you are left dazed by the dreamy look in his eyes that lingered as he watched you close the glass door behind you.

Kuroo Tetsurou was your neighbor you had not spoken a single word to until tonight.

Now, he knows your name and that you live next door.

Now, he wants to look at the moon with you again.

“Cosmic forces,” you mutter to the walls. “Who am I, Sailor Moon?”

Maybe he wasn’t as far away as you had thought.


End file.
